The Trip
by Ash-ash-ash
Summary: AU: Dean and Castiel go to visit Castiel's aunt. An attempt at a scary story for Dark Bingo.


**A/N: I wrote this short fic for a round of Dark Bingo over at LJ but got stuck on one of my cues and never got around to finishing my card. Since the game is now over I thought I might as well just put it up here. **

**By the way, my cue word was nightmares.**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is the right way?" Dean asked and peered out of the front window.<p>

"Yes, it's just up ahead. After this next bend," Castiel said and looked out into the darkness trying to make sense of the blurry shapes. Dean's erratic driving didn't help.

"That's what you've said for the last ten bends in the road," Dean said and gave Castiel a quick look.

"I'm sure it's just up here. I recognise the wind mill."

"And you're sure your aunt-cousin-whatever doesn't mind that we just drop by?"

"Great-aunt, and I'm sure. She always says she loves company and that the spare room is always ready."

"Hmm...," Dean said, then he cursed because the engine stopped. He pulled the Impala over to the side of the deserted country road and got out to open the bonnet. Castiel stayed inside the car; he didn't know anything about engines. But after almost ten minutes of fiddling, Dean still wasn't finished and Castiel was getting nervous. A fog was rolling over the hill to their right and it reminded Castiel of that movie. Not that he believed that stuff but it was strange that the fog came from the woods. From what he knew it usually came from the sea and there was no water near here.

He opened the door and got out.

"Dean," he said.

"Mmm, I'll be done in a second."

"The fog's coming in," Castiel said. He didn't want Dean to laugh at him. He was always skittish after he'd watched something scary on TV and Dean teased him and tried to scare him on purpose.

"Then go wait in the car if you're afraid of getting cold," was Dean's reply.

Castiel watched the thick white fog bellow closer. He didn't like it at all.

"It's just...," he said. He paused, trying to think of what to say. "It's just a very strange fog." His voice was thin and timid.

Dean's head appeared behind the bonnet. "Have you been watching scary movies again?" he asked and smiled.

"No. I just don't like that fog, that's all."

"Cas, get in the car." Dean sounded tired and Castiel didn't know if it was because of the long drive or him, but he decided to get in the car just the same.

From behind the window he watched as the fog rolled closer. It was a few feet from Dean when he finally closed the bonnet and got in the car.

As they sped off, Castiel looked through the back window and he was sure the fog looked irritated at a missed victim.

Five minutes later they arrived at Castiel's Great-aunt. She was happy to see them but she felt awkward that she only had one guest room. The boys would have to share.

Castiel assured her it wouldn't be a problem and nudged Dean when he grinned too much. Castiel hadn't told his aunt about him and Dean and he wasn't going to now.

They were shown to their room and since it was late they decided to go to bed straight away. They went to brush their teeth and then jumped into bed. A few minutes later, Castiel felt the cool night air and wondered where it came from.

He sat up and Dean said: "Now what?"

"Do you feel the fresh air?"

"Yes, it's supposed to be good for you."

"Is the window open?"

"Yeah, your aunt opened it before you came back from the bathroom. She said we should sleep with the window open since the air here is especially clean."

Castiel fumbled around for the light switch and knocked over the glass of water on the bedside table.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

As soon as Castiel managed to turn on the lamp by the bed he saw the thick fog rolling through the window and across the floor to the bed.

"What the hell?" Dean said.

"It's the fog! The fog I saw by the road!"

"I'll close the window," Dean said and got out of bed.

"Dean, no!" Castiel shouted but it was too late. As soon as Dean touched the fog something pulled him down into the white smoke. Something Castiel couldn't see. Dean screamed in pain and Castiel jumped out of bed, trying to help him. But he too was overcome by the fog and he screamed and screamed, crying out for help that would never come.

"Cas! Cas!" Dean was shouting and shaking Castiel by the shoulders.

Castiel opened his eyes and felt how the sheets clung to his sweat-covered body. He was breathing heavily and his heart was pounding in his chest. He looked at Dean with huge eyes.

"Finally. I thought you would never wake up," Dean said and stroked Castiel's cheek.

"That must have been some bad dream."

"It was," Castiel said and sat up, trying to get his breathing under control.

"I told you you shouldn't have watched that movie last night," Dean said and got up.

Castiel fell back on the bed. It was a dream. It had just been a bad dream. Dean was safe and he was safe. There was no fog and nothing that would eat them.

"Get to the shower. We're leaving in 20 minutes," Dean said.

"Leaving?"

"Yeah, we're going to your aunt-cousin-whatever, remember?"

Castiel just stared at him with wide eyes.

-END-


End file.
